A Bug-Catching Experience
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Running into a familiar boy in the park, Nadine decides to hang around with him due to the similar likes that they share. But will Nadine begin to fall for the semi-competitive, yet friendly Tucker Wittenberg? Tucker x Nadine
1. Tucker and Nadine Meet

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett!

Okay, here's something I've decided to do, a bit of a short story, about five to six chapters long, starring our favorite bug-lover, Nadine! Just a little Hey Arnold side-project while I write my stories. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the confines of PS 118, Rhonda and Nadine were hanging out together as Nadine was smiling, drawing a brand new picture. Rhonda sighed as she laid her head back. "Nadine, I will never understand your love for these disgusting creatures."

"Hey, come on, Rhonda. I'm a bug enthusiast!" Nadine said. "It's who I am, after all."

"Nadine, I understand where you're coming from, and I can understand your love for these creatures, but I can't." Rhonda groaned. "I mean, no offense, but I can't just stand the bugs you collect. I will never understand WHY you love these creatures."

"Oh sure, Miss I-Can't-Go-Five-Seconds-Without-Screaming-When-I-Hold-Nadine's-Pet-Tarantula." Nadine glared at Rhonda.

"Well, I can't." Rhonda sighed. "Nadine, you're a great friend, one I can ask for... but when it came to a choice between getting randomly picked on by Helga, be hugged by Curly, OR stand in a room of bugs, the room of bugs would be the second thing I'd have to worry about."

"Your first one is being hugged by Curly?" Nadine asked.

"Wouldn't you know it." Rhonda groaned. "Anyway, I have to get going to my house. Mom is expecting me. See you later, Nadine."

"Bye, Rhonda." Nadine waved as the two departed.

As Rhonda went on her way home to get herself ready for something important, Nadine decided to stop by the park, where she knew there were plenty of bugs around to help out.

Unlike other girls, Nadine was the only girl that didn't seem to be afraid of any bug, whether it was the beautiful butterfly or the hairy-legged tarantula. She wanted to go around, look at every bug, see if they were doing okay. She smiled as she was walking around a few trees, slowly examining some ladybugs that were laying on some grass.

"Aww, how sweet." Nadine smiled as she saw the ladybugs fly on her way. She then noticed a few butterflies flying around the area as she giggled. She dug around her backpack and dug out her butterfly net.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time, a young boy wearing a red and blue shirt with brown khaki shorts was walking around, holding up a net. This young boy seemed to be wanting to catch butterflies as well.

"Looks like I've got a target." The boy smirked as he spotted a spotted orange monarch butterfly fluttering about. He carefully pulled out his butterfly net as he was chasing after his target... little knowing that he was about to run right into someone with a similar interest.

* * *

Nadine was giggling as she let go of a blue butterfly out of her net. "Here you go, little girl."

Nadine looked up and noticed an orange butterfly fluttering over. She smiled as she raised her net up a bit. She ran up to the butterfly as she was about to swing down... but the butterfly changed altitude as it flew up, causing her to miss... or rather, she did catch something, but she got hit by another net in the process.

"Ow." Nadine said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A male voice said. "I didn't see you there."

Nadine looked over to see the young brown haired boy, being a little concerned for Nadine. Nadine gave a little smile. "No, it's all right. My fault, really. Sorry I caught you with my net."

The boy shrugged. "Eh, it probably happens to somebody."

"So, you're a butterfly catcher?" Nadine asked the boy as she picked up her net.

"More of a... bug collector." The boy said.

Nadine gasped a little bit at what she heard the boy said.

The boy laughed a little as he said, "No, no, don't worry, I don't kill bugs. I usually release them. You can say it's a bit of a hobby I have."

"Wow." Nadine said as she sat down. "I've been a bug enthusiast most of my life. Raised by parents born in the sixties can do wonders."

"Wow..." The boy said. "I was mostly raised for sporting events myself. My parents train me up for just about every sport. After all, a Wittenberg's belief in sports is that everything is competitive, as long as you make your own goals."

"Wait... Wittenberg?" Nadine raised an eyebrow. "As in Coach Wittenberg?"

"Yeah, my father." The boy said as he sat down. "You heard of him?"

"One of my friends participated in a bowling team that had your father as a coach!" Nadine said. "He also remarried your mother, I believe?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't there for the wedding because I had to visit my grandmother who was out of town, but I heard it was a very eventful wedding."

"Yeah, you should have been there. Your mother and father were being competitive over an air hockey match." Nadine laughed.

The boy laughed a little. "Yeah, that's Mom and Dad. Always competing for the top prize... but they still love each other."

"Have you ever participated in any of the teams they coached?" Nadine asked.

"Sometimes, but mostly on my mother's teams. I've been on a couple of my father's teams, I was in his basketball one for sure." The boy explained.

"Wait, basketball team..." Nadine paused. "I think I've heard of you from one of my friends. Your name is Tucker, right? As in 'Pass the ball to Tucker'?"

"Yep, same person." Tucker said. "Though if that's what your friends are quoting every time they think of me... that's pretty depressing."

"Why's that?" Nadine asked.

"Because I know my father means well, but throughout that season, he relied on that strategy of me being the best player too much. Heck, I couldn't make free throws until Arnold helped me." Tucker explained.

"Wow." Nadine said.

"Anyway, you already know my name, so I should probably ask for yours." Tucker smiled. "What might your name be, lovely maiden?"

Nadine giggled a bit at the fake chivalry. "Well, my name is Nadine Robinson... but you can call me Nadine."

"Very well, Nadine." Tucker smiled as he and I got up. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same here." Nadine smiled. "Say, you're a bug collector of sorts?"

"Of course." Tucker smiled. "I've been collecting bugs and letting them go most of my life."

"Do you like spiders?" Nadine asked as the two walked together.

"What boy doesn't?" Tucker laughed. "Hey, you mind if I hang around with you for a while? I want to practice my bug catching... for an upcoming bug catching tournament."

"Oh, the Bug Catcher's Tournament! Yeah, I've heard about that!" Nadine smiled. "First prize is five hundred dollars for the biggest insect!"

"Yeah!" Tucker smiled. "While I don't really care as much for winning as my mom and dad do, I still want to compete just for fun."

"Yeah, I want to compete in that for fun as well." Nadine smiled, holding her net. "So, you want to do a little contest to see what bug we can get that's big? Best two out of three?"

Tucker laughed. "You kiddin'? I'm going to enjoy this!"

Nadine smirked as she and Tucker readied their nets. "Great! Let's get ourselves pumped up, shall we?"

"We shall." Tucker smirked as he clenched his butterfly net.

Nadine giggled a bit as the two were about ready to find the biggest bug they could get. And once Nadine snapped her fingers, giving the 'go' signal, the two started to play around, just for fun, of course.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How do you like it? More is coming on the way, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	2. Thinking About the Other

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tucker and Nadine spent pretty much a good hour or so comparing and catching bugs as they were laughing, having fun together. Nadine never had met someone who was as interested in bugs as Tucker was. She couldn't explain to herself why, but it was really cool to meet somebody like him.

"Those caterpillars look pretty cool..." Tucker said as he carefully held up a green caterpillar.

"To think they'll evolve into even beautiful creatures like butterflies." Nadine sighed. "It's always so majestic."

Tucker nodded. "I understand how you feel. Whenever I need to get away from my parents or some of the sporting competitions they put me through, I like to just go to the park and watch the bugs crawl around."

Nadine carefully stroked her own hair as she smiled. "It's basically a passion for me. My parents pretty much grew up in the sixties, so I feel it's perfectly natural to love nature..."

"Besides bugs, do you like any other animals?" Tucker asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm hoping to be a veterinarian someday, so I like pretty much every animal." Nadine explained. "Yeah, I do think there are some that are dangerous, but I'm positive they're all just misunderstood creatures."

"Wow..." Tucker said as he turned to Nadine. "That's pretty cool..."

"Say, Tucker?" Nadine turned to him. "I think I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Yeah... same with you." Tucker smiled.

"Is it all right if we can be friends? I mean... I already have a best friend, but is it all right if..." Nadine started.

"...if we can be competitive, nature loving friends?" Tucker asked. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool!" Nadine smiled. "Do you want to meet up again sometime? I wouldn't mind seeing and talking with you again..."

Tucker smiled. "Hey, not at all, Nadine. How about sometime on Friday night, Slausen's?"

Nadine smiled. "That sounds great! I'll see you around then!"

"See you later, Nadine." Tucker gave a slight smile as the two decided to part ways, heading for home.

Nadine was smiling big. She couldn't believe she was getting close with Tucker. She smiled eagerly as she started to walk a while, though she hadn't noticed that every once in a while she would skip a bit.

* * *

Tucker was smiling a little as he was getting near home. Ever since he came back to his own home after revisiting his grandmother, his mother and father were as busy as ever, competing against each other as usual, but they always did it for the sake of fun. At first, it stressed him out a bit, because his father and mother expected him to do his best, but from what he heard from his dad, after Arnold helped him and his mother out a few times, they mellowed down a little bit, though they were still pretty competitive.

Tucker opened the door as he heard the whistle blowing, Tucker standing straight up. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad!"

"Where have you been, young man?" Trish Wittenberg frowned.

"Come on, I came at six-thirty..." Tucker said.

"...and three seconds." Coach Jack Wittenberg frowned, looking at his watch. "You know how lenient we are with time, son."

Tucker sighed. "Yes, dad. Sorry. I've been training for the bug catching competition, and..."

Trish and Coach Jack lightened up a little as Trish said, "Oh, that's good..."

"In that case, you're doing fine, Tucker, my son, my son!" Coach Jack Wittenberg smiled. "With luck, I know you'll trounce the competition... and even if you don't win... which we hope you do... well, know we are still proud of you, no matter the outcome..."

"Remember, first place trophies don't grow on trees!" Trish said.

"Yes, mom, ma'am!" Tucker saluted.

"Okay, Tucker, need you to drop and give me ten. We're going to do some quick exercises before dinner!" Coach Wittenberg called.

"Get to it, young man! We're getting you to work for that meal tonight!" Trish ordered.

Tucker sighed, but he went into the push-up position as he did the push-ups. Even though the work-outs made Tucker a little exhausted, it was pretty much worth the trouble. As Tucker started exercising, he couldn't help but think back to the person he met today... Nadine. She was rather unusual, and liked pretty much the same things he did. He had a slight attraction to the girl, but couldn't explain to himself what it was.

"Could it be that I like her?" Tucker thought. "I mean, of course I like her... do I like her like her? That's just crazy talk..."

As Tucker was doing some chin-ups, he decided to do a little research on PS 118, maybe he'll meet up with Arnold again, maybe he can tell him more about Nadine...

* * *

"There you go, Larry. Eat up." Nadine smiled as she put in some new spider-food for her pet tarantula. Even though Nadine hated to watch bugs get torn up and eaten like that, she knew it was for her pet tarantula's health, so she watched her pet eat up the dead flies.

She smiled as she thought about Tucker. From what she heard from Arnold and the other fourth graders' experience, he seemed to have a bit of a hot-headed personality, but meeting him for the first time, he seemed pretty cool and while a little competitive, was overall a really nice guy. She almost felt a bit of an attraction to him... like she liked him... maybe even like him like him...

But she knew that's impossible. Nadine just rolled her eyes as she said to herself. "What kind of a nine year old would have strong feelings for a boy at a young age? It's just crazy!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Pataki home, as Helga was writing another Arnold love poem to herself, she sneezed. Helga paused. "That's strange. The window isn't opened, and I don't feel a chill. I must be coming down with something."

* * *

"Man, I need to tell Rhonda about this..." Nadine said. "I mean, she dated Curly against her will, and I know she went out with Sid... maybe she has some advice on what to feel... I can't tell Rhonda the name of my date though, she'll blab it out to everyone! And she's no good at keeping secrets when it's to get her way!"

Nadine paused. "I'll have to be calm and collected about this, maybe just do something simple... like maybe I can say that I know this girl who likes this boy idea... will she know it's me, though?"

Nadine paused as she looked up to the ceiling. She knew there was only one way to find out... tomorrow, she needed to have a talk with Rhonda.

* * *

As Tucker was getting ready for bed, he knew one thing to do... tomorrow, he was going to meet up with Arnold once again and talk to him. If Arnold can help Tucker with free throws, maybe Arnold can help him again...

* * *

And there's the second chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	3. Nadine's Talk with Rhonda

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at PS 118, Nadine was holding her books, still in thought as she was tuning out Rhonda as she was talking about the brand new shoes she had. In her mind, she was still thinking about Tucker Wittenberg.

"And these new hi-tops were of no expense, I should say. Very fashionable, don't you think, Nadine?" Rhonda smiled as she turned towards her friend. She then frowned as she noticed Nadine did not seem to be listening to her this whole time. "Nadine?"

She groaned as she looked around. "A bug, eek!"

Rhonda did a pretend shriek as she jumped up a little... but then she noticed Nadine was still out of it.

"Strange, that usually gets a reaction from you." Rhonda said as she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Nadine said as she looked around.

"Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying, Nadine?" Rhonda frowned.

"Oh, I listened... but I was just thinking of something. Sorry about that, Rhonda. Could you say the one part again?" Nadine asked.

"Where should I start from?" Rhonda asked.

"The moment I started my thoughts." Nadine said simply.

"And when was that, may I ask?" Rhonda glared.

"I don't know, I was pretty out of it." Nadine shrugged.

"I should say so. What is with you?" Rhonda frowned. "It's like you've just met a new friend who's a boy you just happened to have a bit of a crush on."

Nadine blushed a little bit as Rhonda noticed the blush. Her eyes widened. "You have a crush?"

"Well, in a way... yes." Nadine said, shrugging to do that 'so-so' thing.

Rhonda gave a squeal of glee as she came close to Nadine. "I am so proud of you, Nadine. I knew you'd finally have the guts to admit you like Peapod Kid!"

"What?" Nadine blinked. "No, it's not Peapod Kid."

"Oh." Rhonda said, deflating a little bit, but still smiling. "Well, regardless, I'm happy you have a little crush on a new boy! I want the details, full! Who is he? Someone we know?"

"Well... to some of our fourth grade friends, yes." Nadine said.

"You got to tell me, Nadine. Who is it you like?" Rhonda smiled.

Nadine paused. "If I tell you, will you please not gossip about it?"

"Nadine... the last thing I would ever do is gossip about my best friend's secret crush." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell me!"

"Well... all right..." Nadine started whispering in Rhonda's ear as she smiled.

Rhonda blinked in confusion as the smile dropped a little. "Wait, who?"

Nadine whispered the name again.

"Tucker Wittenberg?" Rhonda blinked, not recognizing the name at first... then her eyes widened. "Wait, the son of that guy who coached my bowling team?"

"Coach Wittenberg? Yes." Nadine nodded.

Rhonda stared in surprise before saying, "You know, I was wondering whatever happened to Tucker..."

"He was on a long vacation at his grandmother's... and he attends a different school than us, but yeah, he's still around." Nadine explained as she and Rhonda went into the classroom.

"Wow..." Rhonda said in surprise. "And you have a crush on him..."

"Yeah... at age nine. It's crazy and silly. What kind of girl would fall for a boy at such a young age?" Nadine asked Rhonda.

Before Rhonda could say something, Helga and Phoebe had walked in the classroom... as Helga started to sneeze. Phoebe looked over to Helga. "Gesundheit, Helga. I hope you're taking something for that."

"Oh, I am..." Helga said as she sniffled a bit, getting to her seat.

"Note to self, try not to go near Helga. She may be getting sick." Rhonda whispered.

"Duly noted." Nadine said. "But what do I do?"

"Let's talk about it at recess, maybe there's a way I can help." Rhonda whispered as other students were getting ready for another day in class.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at PS 119, Tucker Wittenberg was busy doing laps at the gym, whilst thinking about his new friend. He really wanted to hang out with Nadine again. Personally, Tucker thought Nadine was really cool and great. He kept blushing a bit every time he thought about that girl. It was a shame he had to compete with her in the bug catching contest...

Oh well, it was for the fun of it, right? It didn't matter who won or lost, it was all in the fun of it. In the end, he hopes that he and Nadine will remain good friends. He liked everything about that girl, the green shirt, her interesting spider-like blonde hair... her sweet and caring personality when it came out...

Tucker had to shake his head a little to keep focus on the laps. He knew he would have to stay focused...

After school, for sure, he would have to meet up with Arnold to talk with him... he knew Arnold would probably still be in PS 118...

* * *

"Okay, Rhonda... so how do I get Tucker to like me?" Nadine asked as Rhonda was doing some hopscotch.

"It's simple, really." Rhonda said as she landed on the finish square. "You just got to be a little fancy... do something he would like to do... that usually gets somebody's interest..."

"I guess I can try to play catch or baseball with him..." Nadine said. "Maybe a round of baskeball..."

"There you go!" Rhonda smiled as Nadine took her place on the hopscotch square and started jumping. "No matter how good you are, you've got to get the person you like by pandering to his interests! It works on boys... and boys can use the same technique on girls..."

"Like how Curly blackmailed you to be his girlfriend by washing your mother's mink coat you ruined?" Nadine smirked.

"Shut up." Rhonda frowned. "But my point still stands. If you want to get someone to like you, play to his interests. In time, I'm sure you and Tucker Wittenberg will be solid..."

"Well, who knows for sure..." Nadine shrugged. "I mean, age nine is really young for dating, and who'd have a crush at age nine?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the playground, as Helga was ready to do a spitball at Arnold, who was talking with Gerald, she started to sneeze again. Helga groaned as she said, "Criminy, what is with this cold I'm getting?"

Back with Rhonda and Nadine, Rhonda nodded, "I do agree with you, Nadine, but it's not entirely impossible. Look at Arnold. He's age nine, and he has went through a couple of dates."

"Yeah, with a sixth grader who's an airhead, a sixth grader who was using him from what Gerald told us, and Lila, the girl that doesn't like like Arnold, but likes him." Nadine said. "I don't see your point, Rhonda."

"Look, just try and follow up to this. If this works, I am fully supporting this relationship all the way!" Rhonda smiled to her friend. "I have my confidence in you, Nadine."

Nadine gave a little smile. "Thanks, Rhonda. You're a really good friend."

* * *

And there's the third chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	4. Tucker Practices Basketball with Arnold

Here's the next chapter on 'A Bug Catching Experience'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as school was out for Tucker, he immediately sighed in relief. Freedom at last... now, to focus on some practice.

He started jogging up until he saw the basketball court outside. Smiling, he started to practice some hoops as he smiled. By now, he was getting pretty better at basketball. If only...

Tucker smiled as he decided to try some free throws. A long while back, Tucker had never been good at throwing free throw shots, but thanks to a little help from Arnold, which even he at first could not admit to his father until much later, he became pretty good. Tucker then jumped in the air as he made a free throw shot. Tucker nodded. It felt good.

Around the same time Tucker was throwing the basketballs, Arnold was seen skateboarding around, just traversing the town when he looked up at the basketball court and noticed a face he hadn't seen for... well, quite a while.

"Tucker?" Arnold said in surprise as he went in.

Tucker stopped for a moment as he turned, and smiled. "Oh, hello Arnold. It's been quite a while since we've last met."

"It has." Arnold said as he put his skateboard aside. "In fact, I've hardly seen you around PS 118 these days."

"Oh, well, my dad and mom were constantly moving around in apartments, so I had to transfer to a couple of schools." Tucker explained. "Since you're here, Arnold, would you mind a little round of basketball? Just for practice?"

"I can take a few minutes to play, sure." Arnold said as Tucker handed Arnold the basketball.

As they were playing, Arnold started to talk, "So, Tucker, has the move affected anything?"

"Well, aside from being transferred to a different school, not exactly." Tucker said. "I've been doing pretty good in my studies... and at my training sports sections. Mom and Dad are pretty proud of what I do, and I keep up pretty good."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you at all since the basketball season was over." Arnold said. "So, I'm glad you weren't too hurt by the move."

"Yeah..." Tucker sighed. "Dad and Mom can often get into the craziest things... did you know that Dad and Mom decided to have a second wedding? I'm glad they got back together, really."

"Yeah... I was your father's best man at that wedding." Arnold chuckled.

"Shame I couldn't make that. You know how Mom and Dad can be, a little rough, but they do mean well." Tucker said.

Arnold observed Tucker as he seemed to be throwing free throws. "Something else on your mind?"

"Well... yeah, I guess you can say that." Tucker said as he threw another free throw. "Just the other day, I met this girl who seems to like a few things as me... and I think she's really cute."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You have a bit of a crush on someone?"

"You might say that..." Tucker said. "I think she's really pretty... her blonde hair, her unusual hair style, her outlook on life, and she's a very good competitor. Her name is Nadine."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Nadine... her hairstyle, does it look like a spider-like hairstyle?"

"Yep." Tucker nodded. "How did you guess... oh, wait, she must attend the same school as you!"

"She does." Arnold said. "I talk to her a few times, but she's mostly there with another friend I'm mostly acquainted with."

"Well, let me explain how my first day meeting Nadine went." Tucker said as Arnold threw another basket.

* * *

A little later, over at Nadine's house, Rhonda groaned as she was getting the red bow off her face.

"This is why I don't come to your house, Nadine!" Rhonda muttered as she threw the red bow aside.

"Come on, Rhonda. So my parents are a little eccentric." Nadine shrugged. "Anyway, why did you want to come here? You said you hated to come in the same room as my pet tarantula."

Rhonda looked towards the cage where Nadine's pet tarantula was and shuddered before turning to Nadine. "Look, I know you have this thing for Tucker, for some weird reason. I mean, seriously, what kind of girl has a crush on a boy at age nine?"

* * *

Over at Phoebe's house, where Helga and Phoebe were doing homework, Helga started sneezing once again as Phoebe took out a handkerchief and gave it to Helga. Phoebe sighed. "Helga, you really need some rest..."

"Phoebe, I can fight the cold, it's fine." Helga said. "I just don't get why I keep sneezing at random points."

* * *

"Well, whatever the reason, I think it's really sweet you're trying to help me with my hook-up with Tucker." Nadine said.

"Indeed..." Rhonda smiled. "First thing we should do, lose the hairstyle. Boys often like girls with different hairstyles."

Nadine frowned. "What's wrong with my spider-hair? Tucker seemed to like it..."

"Boys often like girls with new looks..." Rhonda explained. "Take the clips off and let your hair down... I think that'll be a perfect start."

"But-" Nadine started to protest, but frowned as she started to take off all the hair clips that held up her spider hair-style, causing the blonde outlets to fall to her neck.

Rhonda gasped as she pulled out a mirror. "Nadine... you're beautiful already."

"I look like a girl with blonde curly hair, aiming downwards!" Nadine complained as she looked at it.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it overtime." Rhonda said as she examined Nadine's clothes. "Now, let's talk about your wardrobe."

* * *

"And that's basically the whole story." Tucker said as he and Arnold were now sitting on a bench, Tucker wrapping up his story about his first adventure with Nadine. "Nadine is, like, the first girl that I was ever interested in. She has pretty hair, a cute smile, and even though she may be a bit dazed, she's infected my brain and heart."

Arnold stared in shock as he said, "That's quite a story, Tucker..."

"Yeah..." Tucker said. "We're going to meet again on Friday at Slausen's, so I'm eager to meet her again."

Arnold smiled. "Hey, Tucker, I don't think you need to be nervous. I went on a few dates a couple of times... granted, most of them either went wrong or I just was not interested in the girl I was dating... but I never gave up my true intent... trying to make the girl I like happy. I hope it goes the same for you as well."

Tucker smiled as he looked up to Arnold. "Thanks, Arnold. I'll try."

"I better get back to my home. Good luck with you and Nadine." Arnold said as he took his skateboard and skateboarded off.

Tucker nodded as he waved good-bye to Arnold and smiled. After that talk with Arnold, he felt more confident than ever to meet up with Nadine... hmmm... maybe he can meet her again, sooner than Friday.

Tucker smirked. He was planning on it already!

* * *

That's the fourth chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Nadine's New Look

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"...I am beginning to question whether this was a good idea for you to change my looks..."

"Oh, relax. If the public doesn't like it, you can go back to your ordinary, boring, spider hair style and your green outfit..."

"Hey!"

It was the next morning as both Rhonda and Nadine were waiting for the bus... only Nadine had a really different look.

Her usual blonde hair was now down, none of her insect like style was traced. Her green clothes were now replaced with a nice dark blue shirt with a light blue collar, and a nice, shimmering black skirt. Nadine was muttering as she felt around her hair. "I really LIKED that hair style."

"Oh, stuff it, you needed a change." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Besides, once you get on that bus, EVERYBODY will like this new you!"

"You couldn't at least let me keep my spider-like hair?" Nadine frowned.

"Trust me, Nadine... when people look at your new hair style, they will flip their lids!" Rhonda smiled as she saw the bus coming over. "Come on, let's show you off, my friend!"

Rhonda and Nadine went on the bus as Rhonda inserted a couple of coins, paying for Rhonda and Nadine's bus fare. Upon entering the bus, however, everybody gasped as they took a look at Nadine.

"My gosh..." Sid said to himself.

"Dang..." Stinky said, staring at Nadine.

Helga, currently getting over her cold, smirked as she turned to Phoebe. "Looks like..."

Helga's eyes widened as she paused to think. "Uh, what nicknames do I use for Nadine, again?"

Helga paused as Phoebe looked over to Helga. "Helga?"

"Give me a minute, Pheebs. I'm thinking of something." Helga said as she paused to think.

Nadine whispered to Rhonda, "They're staring..."

"That's a great sign!" Rhonda smiled as she sat down in her favorite seat, usually the front. "It means you're the center of attention."

Nadine sighed as she sat down next to Rhonda. She knew she was going to be complimented on the new look... which looked okay, but she really LOVED her hairstyle she had before. This was going to be a long day, she knew that for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, at PS 119, Tucker had arrived early as he took a deep breath of fresh air. Inside his backpack, he had his butterfly net packed and ready for the day. He smiled as he looked towards the sun, which had risen up by now.

He thought about going to the park again today to catch a few butterflies. He didn't know why, but catching butterflies, what started out as practice for a competition, now made him think of the blonde haired girl he met. He smiled a little. Maybe he'll see Nadine again today.

But for now, he had to stay focused. After all, school and education was pretty important, as his mother and father had always said. But still, Tucker gave a warm smile to himself as he started gathering his books.

* * *

Inside the classroom of PS 119, as Tucker was now in math class, Tucker sighed a bit as he started to write a few things down. He couldn't wait to go into gym class pretty soon, if to try and get some good exercise in. He couldn't wait to get out and practice his butterfly catching for the competition. Butterflies...

Somehow, Nadine entered his thoughts once again. He had a bit of a day-dreamish smile as he started to draw a little spider next to one of his math problems he worked on within the notes, which thankfully was mostly used for scrap paper. Those spider legs reminded him of Nadine's hair, which was... really unique.

Tucker smiled a bit. But then he shook his head a little bit to get himself to pay attention. He can worry about Nadine after school... Tucker smiled. After school...

* * *

"Wow, Nadine, you're so pretty with your hair down!" Eugene smiled as Nadine walked past him.

"Thanks, I guess." Nadine groaned as she walked up to Rhonda.

"See? Everybody LOVES your new look!" Rhonda smiled as she looked towards Nadine.

"Yeah, but NOW I have unwanted admirers!" Nadine frowned as she pulled out some notes. "Take a look at these notes I've been passed during class! It's a wonder Mr. Simmons didn't catch them!"

Nadine handed Rhonda the notes as Rhonda read through a few, "'Hey, you're really cute, Nadine!' 'Here's my number, give me a call sometime, Nadine!' 'Dear Nadine, you're really cute with your new look. Bring in Rhonda and maybe we can have a thr-"

Rhonda stared at the note in shock as she recognized the handwriting. Rhonda grimaced, then threw that note in the trash. "Okay, one of those notes was really creepy. But this is good and positive for you, Nadine! If this new look impressed these boys, they can surely impress and entice someone like Tucker Wittenberg."

"I don't know, Rhonda..." Nadine groaned. "I don't want to keep my hair like this... it's wild, untameable!"

"Ah, but you WANT to be tamed, don't you?" Rhonda smirked as she put her hands on Nadine's shoulders. "Come on, Nadine, let your inner woman speak. Clear your mind off the bugs for a few minutes. We're talking about a major crush here!"

"At age nine!" Nadine frowned. "I mean, seriously, Rhonda! Who'd fall for someone at age nine!"

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Helga started to sneeze again. Helga groaned as she went back in the bathroom, frowning. "Right... one moment longer..."

* * *

"Come on, Nadine, you KNOW you want to take that boy to be yours." Rhonda smiled. "Take me. Sure, it'll probably take me about a lifetime before I find my true soul mate..."

At that moment, Curly ran up to Rhonda and smiled, "Hey, sweetheart, did you lose weight, because I think you look cute!"

"Get lost, you sick, demented freak!" Rhonda yelled as Curly just nonchalantly walked off. Rhonda then turned to Nadine. "...it'll take me a lifetime before I find my true soul mate, but I know that in time, it'll be worth it."

"Still..." Nadine frowned. "I hate my hair as it is. I like my spider-style back! It's classic!"

"Come on, Nadine. When have I EVER steered you wrong?" Rhonda asked as she and Nadine were about to walk past the bathroom.

Nadine paused. "Well..."

Before another word was said, Helga walked out of the bathroom, turned to Nadine, and said, "Princess's follower! Na-dork! Bug girl! Dream Buggy!"

Helga paused. "Hmmm... may need some work. Hang on..."

And so, Helga left without saying another word.

Nadine just turned to Rhonda in confusion as Rhonda just shrugged.

* * *

That's the fifth chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Tucker's Opinion

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, school was about out as everybody was walking out. Nadine was busy sneaking out as she was busy muttering. How did Rhonda turn her day into a living hell? She didn't like the unwanted attention she got from her new admirers, she hated the compliments on her new hair style, and she also hated the fact that she was getting all these notes from other boys. Which, come to think of it, was basically the same thing as the first thing she just thought about... but it didn't matter to her. She hated the attention she had gotten!

"Rhonda, you little witch..." Nadine muttered as she started to walk off. "Why me? Why me?"

Rhonda was soon following Nadine as she just got out. She was particularly interested to see where her little experiment would go from here. She decided to follow her, with good intentions in her heart.

She also gave a wide smile as she looked up in the sky. Oh, in her mind, she was thinking about how Tucker will be impressed with the new and improved Nadine!

* * *

Meanwhile, class was just dismissed outside PS 119 as Tucker was seen jogging out. He looked around. It was a beautiful day, he figured he could get some jogging in before meeting up with Nadine at Slausen's. He couldn't wait to see her again. He couldn't get the girl off his mind, and quite frankly, maybe he didn't want Nadine off his mind. After all, she and him were pretty competitive, and they were unique in their own ways. Maybe Tucker can talk more with Nadine about the types of bugs she has seen.

Maybe they could go out to the park after Slausen's to catch a couple of rare bugs, if Nadine knows where they are. As he kept jogging, his focus kept on Nadine as he jogged faster.

* * *

Nearing a corner, Nadine couldn't help but think to herself, _"What would Tucker say if he saw me like this? That I look weird? That I look different? What if he doesn't like me? And why am I thinking about a boy I have a huge crush on at age nine?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at her house, Helga was taking a headache pill as she swallowed it. Helga sighed. "There, that should clear up that cold a bit. Now, nicknames for Nadine... nicknames, nicknames..."

* * *

Nadine just sighed as she kept walking. Little did she know was that she was about to walk around the corner and bump into somebody...

* * *

Tucker kept jogging, smiling a bit as he kept thinking about Nadine... when all of a sudden, both ran into each other around the corner.

"Sorry about that..." Nadine groaned as she got up and gasped. "Tucker?"

Tucker rubbed his head as he looked at Nadine. "Nadine? It's good to see you again!"

"Same here..." Nadine blushed a bit.

Tucker paused as he examined Nadine. "You look really pretty, Nadine. Those clothes really suit you."

"You think so?" Nadine asked in surprise as she looked at herself. She then thought, _"Maybe Rhonda wasn't that far off..."_

"Though what happened to your hair?" Tucker asked as he looked at her hair. "It's all... down."

"Oh, I know. I wanted to keep my spider-hair, but a friend I know insisted I keep it down." Nadine sighed. "Honestly, I like my spider hair..."

"And I like it too." Tucker said.

Nadine looked in surprise as Tucker explained. "Nadine, you're one of the first unique girls I've ever seen in my life, and I've not sure I've seen a hairstyle that was as unique as the... spider-hair, as you call it. Personally, I think it fits more with your personality."

"You really think so?" Nadine said as she looked up at Tucker.

Tucker smiled. "I know so. Keep wearing the spider-hair, Nadine. It fits you a lot more than your hair being down and flowing, which, don't get me wrong, I think that look is cute on you too... but I prefer you with the spider hair."

Nadine smiled a bit as she looked towards Tucker. "I'll be sure to take your advice in the future. Thanks, Tuck."

"You're welcome, Butterfly." Tucker smiled.

"Butterfly?" Nadine asked as the two started to walk together.

"Well... I see you like this... unique butterfly... many colors, always free to roam as you please... plus, butterfly is a type of insect, is it not?" Tucker asked as the two kept walking.

Nadine paused. "I never thought of it that way. So, heading off to Slausen's already?"

"Yep. Just waiting for you." Tucker smiled as the two started to walk off together as they continued talking.

From nearby, Rhonda was rubbing her palms together as she giggled. "Oh, Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda, you are one step closer to making Nadine and Tucker the golden couple!"

* * *

And there is the sixth chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Tucker and Nadine's Sporting Date

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Slausen's, Rhonda hummed as she came in as she kept her eyes out for her friend and the boy she liked. She gave a big smile to see both of them hanging out together, having a milkshake. Nadine had her spider-hair back to the way it was, Rhonda guessed she went to the bathroom to set it all up again. Rhonda sat down as she started listening in to the conversation.

"You know, it's nice to be away from the folks." Tucker said as he sipped on his peanut butter milkshake. "I mean, I love them, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, it just feels good to get away from all the pressure."

"Unlike my parents. They actually love me, as I do them." Nadine smiled as she had a sip of her mint chocolate chip milkshake. "As sixties as they are, they still fit in to modern society. My parents were always into peace rallies and music, and they had their interest in bugs as much as the next person, they had this 'Protect the Bugs' thing one time."

"Wow... that must have been a pretty good peace rally." Tucker laughed.

"It is, it is." Nadine smiled as the two of them looked up.

Rhonda giggled as she kept listening in, but only stopping once the waitress showed up.

"Uh... one chocolate malt, please." Rhonda said. The waitress nodded as she wrote it down, then left her table. Rhonda continued to listen in to the conversation.

"So, Nadine..." Tucker started. "Have you ever tried any sports before?"

"Besides bug-catching, which I consider is a sport amongst itself?" Nadine asked. "Well, no, I never tried any other sport. I've only watched sports, but never played in them. I know my best friend, Rhonda, participated in quite a few sports, but only because I think she had a slight crush on Arnold. But don't quote me on that."

Rhonda shook her head in shock as she just heard what Nadine said. Her and Arnold? She had to laugh. A cute idea, but it would probably never happen. She kept herself restrained as she kept listening.

"You have to try at least a few sports!" Tucker smiled. "You're already a great bug-catcher, how about other sports? Were there any sports you're interested in?"

"Well, I always wanted to try out for basketball, but I know the courts were very lenient on team players." Nadine said.

Tucker smile grew wide. "You want to try out for basketball? I'd love to see you out on the basketball field."

"I don't know, Tuck..." Nadine blushed a bit.

"Come on with me to the basketball field. Maybe we can shoot a few hoops together." Tucker offered his arm. "What do you say, Butterfly?"

Nadine smiled a bit as she took Tucker by the arm. "Sure, Tuck. I think that would be great."

Nadine and Tucker left just as Rhonda got her chocolate malt. Rhonda nodded as she started eating the malt.

* * *

A little later, Nadine and Tucker were in the basketball field as Tucker handed Nadine the ball. "Here you go, Butterfly. Let's see you shoot a few."

Nadine nodded as she started bouncing the ball up and down. She jumped up and shot the basket, getting the ball in.

Tucker smiled. "Hey, that's not bad, Butterfly."

"That's nothing." Nadine smirked. "Watch this!"

Nadine started moving around as she started bouncing the ball up and down. She jumped in the air as she shot the basket, getting the ball in. From nearby, Rhonda was watching, impressed with Nadine. Of all the times she had hung out with her, Rhonda had learned something about Nadine she had never known... that she was a really good basketball player.

_"Maybe I should throw the idea to Arnold to organize a basketball team tournament... maybe have Nadine and Tucker involved." _Rhonda thought. _"It's an idea..."_

Pretty soon, Nadine threw the ball to Tucker as she smiled. "Okay, Tucker, I'm passing the ball to Tucker!"

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?" Tucker asked, but he continued shooting hoops, nevertheless.

"You're getting good, Tuck." Nadine said as Tucker threw the ball and shot her own hoop. "We make a pretty good basketball team together."

"Well, we'll need three more players, but yeah. I think it's all good." Tucker smiled. "Maybe I should talk with Mom and Dad... convince them to let me go back to PS 118. Hopefully, by next year, I'll get in."

"Well, I'd love to see you over there, Tuck." Nadine smiled. "It would mean more fun for the both of us."

Tucker smiled as the two looked at each other, smiling, thinking to themselves how the other person was handsome/beautiful.

Nadine looked up at the sun. "Well, we still have an hour. Want to go catch a few bugs so we can at least train for the competition?"

Tucker smiled. "I think that's a good idea, Butterfly."

Nadine and Tucker laughed as the two started to leave together. Rhonda smiled as she watched them leave. "Both of them are so sweet together..."

Rhonda then looked at her watch as she yelped. "Oh, man, it's quarter to six! I need to get back to my parents!"

Rhonda then decided to leave to go to her parents, knowing she'd have to ask about Nadine's little date with Tucker Wittenberg tomorrow.

* * *

And there is the seventh chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. The Bug-Off Prelude

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, in her bedroom Nadine sighed as she opened her eyes. She gave a warm smile as she got up. "Oh, what a day yesterday..."

Nadine opened the shutters as she looked outside and took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to see Tucker again! She could still remember the things she did with him that day during their... Nadine paused. Was it considered a date or a get-together? She knew Tucker liked her spider-hair style... they had a little snack together at Slausen's... she played basketball with him, as he and her started practicing catching bugs...

* * *

_"What about this one?" Tucker asked as he showed Nadine a golden beetle._

_Nadine smiled. "It's a horned Hercules! Who's the mighty one now?"_

_Tucker chuckled a bit as he said, "You're really funny, Butterfly. All the little descriptions you give to the bugs... they're pretty inspiring."_

_"I don't know, whenever I find rare bugs like these, they're really... inspiring." Nadine smiled._

_A slight pause as the two sat down next to each other._

_"Hey, Tuck?" Nadine looked at each other._

_"Yes, Butterfly?" Tucker asked._

_"Knowing how the bug-catching competition is upon us... guess it means we'll have to compete with each other." Nadine looked over to Tucker. "You don't mind being my competition, do you?"_

_Tucker smirked. "Gives me a reason to work harder!"_

_Nadine giggled as she smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."_

_The two laughed as Tucker said, "I should introduce you to my parents sometime. Despite their rough-around-the-edge characters, they are really nice people. I'm sure they'd like you, Butterfly."_

_"I can only imagine." Nadine smiled. "I should introduce you to my parents..."_

_"Yeah, the child of sixties' people..." Tucker smiled._

_"Oh come on, yeah, they were born in late sixties, but they're not bad people. There's still a bit of hippie in them, but they don't mind the modern society." Nadine smiled. "We love Christmas a lot, though, so it's perfectly natural if you see a couple Christmas decorations hung up."_

_Tucker took this time to hold Nadine's hand as Nadine clung on, unaware of it. "I don't mind you at all, Butterfly. Anything you like, I can get used to."_

_Nadine smiled. "Oh, I must be half girly-girl to be discussing this with you..."_

_"Why's that?" Tucker asked. "I love these sides of you, Nadine. I never would have expected a girl to like bugs, for one. No offense."_

_"That's me." Nadine smiled. "And none taken."_

_"You know, Nadine, you should reveal that tomboy side of yourself more often. Keep the spider hair, but be more yourself." Tucker smiled._

_Nadine gave a warm smile to Tucker. "Thanks, Tuck. I'll think about it."_

_Tucker looked up at the sky. "Well, it's almost five-thirty. My parents are probably expecting me to come back at six."_

_"Better not keep them waiting." Nadine said as she and Tucker got off. "I'll see you tomorrow at the bug-catching contest!"_

_"May the best player win!" Tucker said as the two shook hands._

_Nadine smiled. "Good luck to you, Tuck."_

_"Same to you, Butterfly." Tucker smiled as the two went off._

* * *

Nadine smiled as she said, "Date. Almost definitely a date."

Nadine sighed as she looked at the calendar. This was it, today was the day. Nadine smiled as she grabbed her butterfly net and smirked. She was definitely ready for fun!

* * *

With Tucker, he was being exercised right to the ground as Coach Wittenberg gave him some pointers. "Now, remember, Tucker, you catch the biggest bug out there and win that trophy!"

Tucker nodded. "Yes, dad!"

Tish, watching from nearby, nodded as she said, "Remember, this is a big one! Does not matter how you do, just do your best!"

"Right!" Tucker nodded, though his thoughts were clouded with something else as he kept doing push-ups.

It was around that time Coach Wittenberg and Tish noticed something about their son. Tish whispered to him, "Jack, have you noticed Tucker seems to be more excited and more competitive worthy than usual?"

"Yeah... I've noticed that too." Coach Wittenberg said as he thought about it. "He must really be excited for that bug contest... though why he's more excited than ever, I'm not sure. I've not seen him that excited before..."

Coach Wittenberg then snapped his fingers as he whispered, "You don't think he has a rival that he wants to beat in the bug catching contest, do you?"

Tish paused. "It could entirely be possible... we better go with Tucker, to support him."

"Good idea..." Coach Wittenberg smirked. "That way, I can see who Tucker's rival is... and maybe I can give him a few pointers on what to do to beat that rival!"

Tish rolled his eyes. "What if his rival's a girl... like you and I were when we were young?"

Coach Wittenberg laughed. "No way. That wouldn't happen..."

"I don't know, Jack..." Tish said as Tucker was now grabbing his net. "Have you heard the expression, 'Like Father, Like Son'?"

Coach Wittenberg paused. "Well, if our son DOES have an eye for a competitive lady... I say we still give him some pointers!"

"We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose." Tish said as she looked up at the clock. "Okay, Tucker, time to go to the park!"

Tucker nodded as he got his butterfly net out. He couldn't wait to compete with and see Nadine again. "I'm ready!"

* * *

Over at the park, a crowd was gathering around as kids were holding their butterfly nets. Nadine happened to be there as she clutched her net, looking around for Tucker. Her parents were there on the sidelines as they were cheering and supporting her. Rhonda was there as well, putting on her sunglasses as she was relaxing in her chair, but she was still supporting her friend.

She looked up at the podium and noticed Arnold was sitting on the desk, Nadine guessed he was announcing the events. Nadine looked around, looking for Tucker...

Sure enough, there he was, talking with his parents as he nodded. Tucker spotted Nadine, and nodded as he went up to join the other kids.

"Hey, Butterfly." Tucker said, clutching his net. "You ready?"

"Ready than you think, Tuck!" Nadine smirked. "Let's bring our all!"

"Indeed!" Tucker smirked.

From a distance, the Wittenbergs noticed that their son was talking to the girl. Coach Wittenberg turned to Tish as she smirked. "Looks like you're not too far off with your theory on his rival being a girl..."

"Told you." Tish smirked. "You don't think our son fancies that girl, do you?"

"Hmmm..." Coach Wittenberg looked over. "It could entirely be possible. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Over at the audience, Nadine's mother, known as Lauren, noticed Nadine whispering to Tucker. "Look at this, Jerome."

Nadine's father, known as Jerome, adjusted his eyes a bit as he smiled. "Whoa, man! Our little baby girl is talking to that guy over there as if they were old friends. Hmmm... you don't think our little girl has a crush, do you?"

"I don't know for sure, Jerome..." Lauren said as she smiled. "But you know... maybe Nadine's going to introduce him to us, when she's ready."

"I see what you mean, baby!" Jerome smiled. "Let's see how well they do, though. I can't wait to find out what happens!"

* * *

Arnold coughed as everyone turned. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Bug-Catching Contest. Here are the rules!"

Everybody turned their attention as Arnold went over the rules. "You are allowed to catch more than one bug, but remember, we can only accept one, which you think is the most rare. Our judges will determine the bug you bring based on size, rarity and even luster. Whoever brings back the rarest bug and gets the most points, wins!"

Nadine and Tucker nodded, understanding the rules as they clutched their bugs.

"Okay, when the light turns green, the contest starts!" Arnold announced as the bug-catching contestants looked up at the red light. It turned yellow. "Ready?"

The light turned green.

"Go!"

And off the bug-catching kids went as Nadine and Tucker went in separate ways inside the forest.

Either way, this contest was going to be the biggest one Nadine and Tucker would ever compete in!

* * *

And that's the eighth chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	9. A Buggy Conclusion

Here's the final chapter of this story! I think a little wrap-up is in order! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nadine smirked as she went deep into the forest as she started looking around for bugs. She had a certain eye for one, and she was really hoping to catch a rare bug.

Nadine smiled as she noticed a dragonfly flying around. Nadine smirked as she caught the dragonfly and examined it.

"I got a darner dragonfly!" Nadine smiled. "I got darn lucky!"

Nadine examined the dragonfly, then released it. Not quite what she was looking for as she released it. Nothing so far...

As Nadine went close, she then noticed a brown bug as she put it in her net. "I got a brown cicada! These things are everywhere... and certainly not a rare bug..."

Nadine tossed the bug aside as she continued on. Sooner or later, she was going to get a rare bug...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tucker himself, he looked around, determined himself as he tried to search amongst the butterflies. Right now, it didn't matter how rare the bug was, he needed at least a butterfly or something that would look good...

...butterfly... just thinking about the word 'butterfly' reminded him of Nadine. He sighed as she invaded her thoughts for a brief second...

But he knew he had to stay focused. Pretty soon, he looked around as he noticed the Raja Brooke butterfly flying around. He smiled as he decided to get closer to it...

* * *

"I caught a grasshopper! Seems it hopped it's last!" Nadine giggled as she let the grasshopper go. "Not really rare, though..."

All of a sudden, he noticed the Raja Brooke butterfly laying its body towards a branch as she smirked. She smiled as she got her net up, lifting it, ready to catch it...

* * *

The butterfly then flew off as Tucker and Nadine, once again, caught each other with the nets.

Both of them looked at each other as they started blushing, Nadine giggling. "We've got to stop catching each other in our nets..."

"You know, I wouldn't mind catching you in my net..." Tucker smiled as Nadine blushed. "...my little butterfly."

"Tucker, stop. We have a competition to do..." Nadine smiled.

"Right!" Tucker said as they both followed the Raja Brooke butterfly, with an intent to catch it...

Only for Tucker and Nadine to stop when they noticed another Raja Brooke butterfly circling around the second butterfly.

Both Tucker and Nadine looked at each other before nodding. They both quickly caught each Raja Brooke butterfly in their net and put it in a glass jar with air holes.

Tucker smiled as he examined his Raja Brooke butterfly. "I think it looks pretty good, don't you..."

"They're certainly pretty creatures..." Nadine smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, the contestants were waiting as the judges, including Arnold, were each examining each bug that the player had caught. Tucker and Nadine were sitting nearby as Tucker whispered, "If I don't win, butterfly, I'm happy that I lost to you..."

Nadine gave a warm smile as she said, "You are quite an interesting opponent as well, Tucker..."

From nearby, Coach Wittenberg and Tish were waiting as they saw Tucker and Nadine talking with each other. The two smiled a bit as Tish said, "Definitely a crush..."

"I can agree with that..." Coach Wittenberg laughed.

From nearby, Lauren and Jerome smiled, watching their daughter talking with Tucker as Lauren said, "She definitely has an interest in that boy..."

"For sure, babe." Jerome smiled. "She is taking quite a fancy to him..."

They noticed Rhonda smiling in glee as Jerome said, "Rhonda, could you tell us anything about that boy?"

"See that brown haired man with the blonde in the pink shirt?" Rhonda asked as she pointed to the Wittenbergs.

"Yeah?" Lauren asked.

"That's his parents." Rhonda explained.

"Hmmm... interesting." Lauren said as she and Jerome went over to the Wittenbergs to have a talk.

* * *

"It was a very interesting contest, and a pretty close call..." Arnold said. "But the winner, by a good bug and one inch... is Tucker Wittenberg!"

Tucker smiled as Nadine clapped. "Hey, you did great, Tuck! Go on, take the trophy!"

Tucker smiled as he went over and took the gold trophy.

"Second place... Nadine Robinson." Arnold said as Nadine went over to Arnold to except her silver trophy.

As Arnold was giving away the third place trophy to a random boy who caught a brown cicada, Tucker smiled as he turned to Nadine. "Can you believe this, butterfly?"

"Yeah, you may have won now... but wait until the next bug-off!" Nadine smirked as she held her trophy. "I may have second place now... but I think I'll win against you in your own game!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Tucker smirked towards Nadine.

"Basketball after school?" Nadine asked.

"You're on, my little butterfly!" Tucker laughed as Nadine laughed as well.

The two stopped as they noticed their parents talking as Nadine said, "Say, Tuck, isn't that our parents talking to each other."

"Those guys are your parents?" Tucker said in surprise as he pointed to him. "I can see they have that sixties' like look..."

"Yeah... they're really cool..." Nadine said. "Come on, I'm guessing they found out about us..."

"Yeah..." Tucker smiled as he held hands. "We better tell our parents about our new friendship..."

* * *

Rhonda watched as Nadine and Tucker started talking with their parents and introducing one another.

"To think... it took a bug catching experience for a potential soul mate to meet up..." Rhonda sighed as she noticed Arnold coming over. "Oh, hey Arnold."

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold said as he put down his checklist. "What a day, huh?"

"You said it." Rhonda smiled as she looked over to Nadine and Tucker. "You see Nadine and Tucker over there?"

"How can I miss them?" Arnold asked as he saw the two talking and laughing with their parents.

"You know, I kind of had my doubts about it at first, but the more I see these two together, the more I think... yeah... they're perfect." Rhonda sighed. "It makes me wonder if we'll ever find potential soul mates."

"Who knows..." Arnold said. "For all we know, our soul mate may not be too far behind..."

As Arnold said that, Helga was passing right by, skipping and sighing as she was looking at her locket of Arnold. Fortunately, Arnold didn't notice as he kept talking with Rhonda.

"I agree." Rhonda nodded. "I mean, sure, maybe they won't be perfect, but hey, not every person needs to be perfect, right?"

As Rhonda said that, Curly was seen running with a can of red paint as he was laughing maniacally, shouting to the sky, "BY THE NAME OF BUCKY B. KATT, I WILL PAINT A MUSTACHE ON THE PRESIDENT'S PHOTO!"

Curly ran off, but fortunately for Rhonda, she didn't notice (or maybe she did, and just didn't care).

"I guess you're right..." Arnold said. "But you know what? I'm sure that sooner or later, we'll meet up with them... maybe not now, but maybe soon."

"Yeah..." Rhonda nodded. "But for now, it's nice to see Tucker and Nadine get along in their own way..."

"Yeah... well, I have to go. I'm sure my grandfather and the boarders will want to hear how the contest went out." Arnold said as he left. "See you at school, Rhonda."

"See you later, Arnold." Rhonda waved to Arnold as he walked off.

As Rhonda watched Arnold walked off, she heard a squeal from Nadine as she turned to see her coming up to Rhonda, hugging her. "Whoa, what's up?"

"Rhonda, you won't believe this... but my parents and Tucker's parents have been talking, and his parents are actually considering transferring Tucker to PS 118!" Nadine said in excitement.

"Hey, that's great, Nadine!" Rhonda laughed. "What does Tucker think?"

"He's as equally excited as I am!" Nadine smiled. "Now I can spend a lot more time with him in school! Maybe we'll meet up at recess!"

"Hey, I'm glad you're getting to see your new boyfriend..." Rhonda smiled as she and Nadine walked off.

"Rhonda, I told you, we're not that far into the relationship yet..." Nadine said.

"So you do admit to wanting a relationship with Tucker Wittenberg?" Rhonda laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Rhonda." Nadine laughed.

* * *

"I really can't thank you enough for this opportunity, dad!" Tucker smiled as he was hugging his parents.

"Son, when we noticed you talking with that girl, we kind of suspected you had something for her..." Coach Wittenberg smiled.

"We wanted to tell you next week, but knowing your friend was from that school, we figured we tell you now." Tish explained.

"Still... thanks..." Tucker smiled as he looked up at the sky. At last, he felt closure. He can talk with Nadine at any time now that he's going to be transferred to PS 118... it was certainly going to be an exciting rest of the school year, especially for himself...

Little did Tucker and Nadine know was that their relationship would eventually spark as they would begin dating in a couple years' time... but it was all good... it was all good...

* * *

Helga snapped her fingers as she saw Nadine and Rhonda walking over. She marched up to Nadine and said, "Spidine!"

Helga laughed as Nadine looked at her in confusion. Helga laughed as she snapped her fingers. "Nailed it!"

Helga then started to walk off, feeling slight victory in her hand.

"That... just wasn't... I don't get it. Spidine?" Nadine sighed.

"Let's just give her that one and run with it." Rhonda sighed as the two continued to walk off.

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's this story done! How'd you like it?

Final thoughts overall! Okay, so maybe this story didn't have a lot of Arnold or Rhonda as the previous titles do... BUT hey, I love writing for Nadine, she's a very underused character, and I felt she had untapped potential. Same goes with Tucker, he was used for one episode and never appeared again. And I thought about the possibility of them as a couple and I figured, 'hey, this might be a pretty cute idea. I'll try it'... and pretty soon, Tucker x Nadine was born! It's a little short, but that's okay, I didn't expect this story to be quite as long anyway, so yeah.

Anyway, that's about it! Thank you very much for reading, have a great day!


End file.
